Does my best friend count?
by Asle
Summary: Cresa, is Hiro Hamada's best friend, and has just successfully created a teleportation device. It's a secret though and she hasn't told anyone, not even her best friend. The only problem is that her amazing invention has been stolen and it's up to her and some new found friends to get it back. Criticism in general and reviews are welcome! I edited the pic the original was Vallenope
1. Chapter 1

Does my best friend count?

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Disney or Big Hero Six.

Chapter 1

The night was foggy and dense, it seemed to hover over San Fransokyo heavily. But in the city light's were on and glowing, while many of the inhabitants were asleep there were a great many who were most definitely awake.

A great deal away from the wider more populated streets, in a dark alley a lone street light flickered on and off. In the alley sat two teens sat on the ground facing each other farther away from the loud noises. The girl was tall, well taller than her companion, she had shoulder blade length hair with choppy bangs, pale freckly flawless skin, and vivid green gold eyes, her eyes were green but around the iris was gold. She wore a blue tee-shirt with a dinosaur/unicorn eating a lollipop on it, she had oil stained overalls on and her feet were encased in red high tops. Her friend had a red tee-shirt with a robot on it, a mop of messy black hair, brown eyes, and some tennis shoes and some khaki pants.

"You're sure you want to do this Hiro? The girl asked.

"Yes Cresa," Hiro rolled his eyes, "You sound like Aunt Cass."

Cresa chuckled, and dug into her pocket she pulled out a roll of cash, "Here,"

"Aw for me?"

She laughed as she shoved him towards the light outside the alley they were hiding in.

"Get going you," she smiled

Hiro smiled and saluted her with two fingers and said, "Ten-four*"

Cresa responded, "Ten-four, now go!"

A loud clanging seemed to bang out of nowhere they jumped, the light flickered once more, on then off. The light revealed two bots one was red and was built along the lines of a square. It's boxy shape made it seem as though it would be slightly difficult to move, a mistaken assumption. The other bot was built like an ancient samurai, if samurai were round that is. The bulky bot was so big that most other bots would look a lot smaller by comparison, which was the point to begin with. The boxy red bot was controlled by a girl with almost neon pink hair and black clothes, she was focused a lot more so than her opponent. Her opponent was a large, more giant man, it is little wonder that many of his opponents cowered before him even though they hadn't started fighting. The man definitely did not seem to be concentrating as hard as the girl. The red bot knocked over the black and yellow one. The red bot opened and closed it's wire cutter hands, then moved forward to finally defeat the large man's robot. The samurai bot, turned it's head and one of it's 'hands' retracted a piece of it and a spinning circular blade appeared. Moving quickly the bot sawed the red one in half. Much to the dismay of the pink-haired girl, the shock and disbelief showed clearly on her face.

"The WINNER!, By total annihilation, YAMA!" announced a tall, skinny woman with an eye patch and dark black-blue hair.

She presented an oblong, circular pot, she took the lid off and Yama took the money.

"Who is next?" he asked and the crowds jubilant mood seemed to dim, " Who has the guts to step into the ring, with little Yama?"

One person hid their bot behind their back and another man ripped the head off of his bot. The silence seemed to loom until...

Cresa's POV

I smiled as I backed away from the center of the crowd as I heard Hiro's small, timid voice,

"Can I try?"

The crowd parted and Hiro stepped through the crowd,

"I have a robot, I built it myself"

I grinned the bot looked like he wanted a hug, he had magnetic bearing servos* and was probably one of the coolest things Hiro had ever built, even if it did kind of look like a bunny and I usually won't let Hiro forget that in any way.

Yama took one look at Hiro's bot, he looked confused, then he and the rest of the crowd (except me, duh) burst out laughing. Hiro's face to anyone except showed shock and embarrassment, but no one saw for the briefest instant the smile on his face.

"Beat it kid" said the fujita lady after she had chuckled a little, "house rules, you gotta pay to play." As she said this she put her hand on her hip.

"Oh" said Hiro reaching into his pocket and pulling out a wad of cash, "Is this enough?"

Yama chuckled again then said, "Whats your name, little boy?"

Hiro lowered the money and half smiled showing his crooked front teeth, "Hiro? Hiro Hamada"

Yama grinned manically, "Prepare your bot, Zero."

They both walked over to the ring, well Hiro did Yama was already there. Yama sat down heavily with a thwump sound, crossing his legs as he did so. Hiro sat down lightly but in very much the same manner, the look on his face, was half way between amusement, apprehension, and maybe, just maybe a little bit of fear. Yama cracked his neck loudly, for all to hear I thought disgusted. Then what Hiro did surprised me, not a bunch but you know a little, he took his hands put one on the top of his head and the other on his chin and made a crrick sound.

The fujita put her orange parasol in the middle of the ring and began to spin it.

"Two bots enter, one bot leaves, fighters ready..., FIGHT!"

Yama's bot spun around and it's shield had broken out the almost mini power saw, while Hiro's bot got up slowly and began, there was no other word waddling forward. Yama's bot quickly came forward and threw Hiros in the air, now moving even quicker the dark bot sliced his into three pieces. The clattered to the floor, Yama immediately began laughing and so did the crowd, I clenched my fists. Bot fight or no bot fight, I hated it when people laugh at my friends and by friends I just mean Hiro. He was leaning forward looking in disbelief at his "broken" bot.

"Th-That was my first fight, can, can I try again?" Hiro said sounding crushed.

"No one likes a sore loser little boy" said Yama, he chuckled "go home"

"But I've got more money"

Yama looked up to see him holding a roll of cash, a big one. He smiled they both put their money in and the lady snapped the lid of the oval container shut.

"Fighters ready?! FIGHT!"

Yama's bot drew out his circular saw and Hiro's bot magnetically came back together.

"Mega-Bot" he said as he pulled his controller out farther, "Destroy!"

I chuckled quietly at Yama's face as it went from smugness to shock and disbelief.

Hiro's bot suddenly went all out, flipping and dodging Yama's bot as he tried to hit his bot. Mega-Bot then began pulling various pieces of his bot off, then finally his head. Very much to Yama's shock, I was so glad that I was at the back because I couldn't stop laughing.

"What, what?" stuttered Yama, now usually I like stutters well let me rephrase that I like Hiro's stutter it makes him, him. But it didn't really become Yama, like at all.

"This is not possible!" he shouted,

"Hey I'm as surprised as you," said Hiro smiling at the woman who was giving him his money, with a shocked look on her face.

"Beginners luck, you turn to go again?," He looked up surprise and a flash of fear crossing his face, "Yama?"

"Great," I mumbled pushing through the crowd as two of Yama's goons dragged Hiro off, and everyone pretended that nothing had happened.

I stopped at the end of the alleyway and pinched the bridge of my nose, great now I have to save Hiro and most likely myself from the goons once I confront them.

"Wonderful" I grumbled as I walked down the alley to save my best friend.

*for you people who don't know what ten-four means it means goodbye, pretty much, I think I'll get back to you, Ten-four!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Hero Six or Disney, sadly

First to Izi Wilson, I'm sorry if you don't like sentiment but your review meant the world to me and I've been **terrified** to publish this story, so, thank you.

Second to DisneyGleekQueen101 thank you for the review! And yes it is, I think, well lets just stick with yes, yes it is though I think Cresa disagrees.

Chapter 2

Cresa's Pov

I frowned heavily as I marched down the alley to save my best and only friend. But first I paused and watched quietly to assess the situation.

Hiro was slammed into the wall and I winced, then Yama shouted,

"No one hustles Yama!"

"Whoa, hey," said Hiro as Yama took away his bot and began to walk away. As he walked away he said something that just makes my blood boil.

"Teach him a lesson"

 _Oh no you don't!_ I thought as I ran up the alleyway to Hiro and the goons.

"Hey!" shouted as I skirted around them, then back in front so I was between them and Hiro, " Leave him alone you big jerks!"

"What are you doing?" whispered Hiro

"I have no idea," I whispered back

The goons had been a little surprised that a girl had just jumped between them and their prey, but there was no way that I was going to let them beat up Hiro, well I was probably going to get beat up now too.

Then, just as the goons began closing in a bright red scooter shot out of another entrance to the alleyway. Sitting on it was Hiro's brother, Tadashi.

"Hiro, Cresa jump on!" he yelled

"Tadashi," said Hiro in a relieved tone then said,"Oh good timing" as he slapped helmets on both of our heads. He then revved the engine and took off in the other direction, away from all the men.

"Are you guys okay?" he asked in his worried big brother tone and I smiled.

"Yeah," I said just as Hiro said "we're good"

"Are you sure?" he continued still in 'big brother mode'

"Yep" "yeah" we said again, then ducked when he started swatting at us.

"Then what were you two thinking? Knuckleheads!" he said as he swerved and turned around and began to drive the other way. I rolled my eyes as Tadashi continued his crazed rant "You both graduated high school when you were thirteen and this is what you're both doing, and Cresa you're in college but you don't take it seriously enough."

I chuckled as Hiro rolled his eyes at his brother, yeah I'm in college but like Tadashi said I don't take it super seriously, I mean I do enough so I can stay in the school but I'm usually in trouble with Hiro which is so much more fun anyway.

I looked up and gaped at what I saw, Yama and his goons standing right in our escape route, Tadashi and I glanced around,

"There!" I shouted pointing at a stack of crates.

"Hang on!" yelled Tadashi, I tightened my grip on the back seat of the scooter, and seconds later we were airborne. The flight was so sudden that I lost my grip on the seat and had to grab onto Hiro waist. Hiro looked at our flight's progress in a glass window and shouted,

"Whoohoo, yes!"

Once we'd landed I put my hands back on the seat, and Tadashi continued his crazy rant while he drove quickly weaving through the alley's,

"Bot fighting is illegal, you're gonna get your selves arrested,"

This time I laughed out loud at Hiro rolling his eyes,

"Bot fighting is not illegal," Hiro chastised his brother, "Betting on bot fighting that-that's illegal, but so lucrative" At this point ignoring Tadashi's frowning face he pulled out a roll of cash then leaned down on his brother's shoulder.

"I'm on a roll big brother, and there is no stopping me!" he yelled,

Then we began to lean forward, _oh what now?_ , I thought as we came to a complete stop.

"Guys why...," I began then stopped when I heard Tadashi say "Oh no"

I looked over Hiro's head and felt my knee's go weak a little, _Wonderful, that's just great._ There were at least four police cars, lights blazing right in front of us. The police pretty much arrested us without a word and took us to the police station, then locked Tadashi in a cell with all the people from the bot fight. But they tossed Hiro and me in a different cell, most likely because we were minors, and with that they allowed all three of us one, one phone call. We let Tadashi call her then the police man took the phone from him and we got tossed in here. I'm just glad that Tadashi got the phone call and that I didn't have to call my cousin. When the police came to let us out I knew we were in huge trouble, but not with the police. We walked out of the door that was held by another policeman. I looked up as we headed out to the car, by which Aunt Cass was pacing and biting her thumb nervously. She looked up when she saw us and Tadashi said, "Hi Aunt Cass,"

She half walked half ran over to us and enveloped us in a hug, "Are you guys okay? Tell me you're okay."

"We're okay" said Tadashi,

"We're fine" said Hiro,

"We're good" I said

"Good," she said as she placed a hand on mine and Hiro's cheeks, then she grabbed our ears and pulled us to the car, "Then what were you two knuckleheads thinking?"

Later in the car I was still rubbing my ear that was throbbing from the pain of getting pulled. I was pretty much just sitting on Tadashi's lap since their truck only seated three. And Aunt Cass started her rant,"For ten years I have done the best I could, to raise you," at this point she huffed, "Have I been perfect? No!", Hiro made a face at me, I chuckled just a little and Aunt Cass was just gesturing with her hands on the steering wheel. "Do I know anything about children? No! Should I of picked up a book on parenting? Probably!"

We all had at this point exited the car and headed into the cafe`,

"Wait where was I going with this? I had a point..." she paused looking confused.

"We're sorry" said Tadashi just as Hiro and I said "We love Aunt Cass"

"Well I love you too" she said angrily.

And we all stepped into the cafe for a long angry night.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: We all know what it says, yada yada, I don't own Disney and so on and so forth

 **Sorry I haven't updated in so long, so here is an extra long chapter to make up for it.**

Chapter 3

Cresa's Pov

I sighed as I walked through the cafe door as the little bell rang. I wasn't bothered by the bell or the cafe door, but the fact that Aunt Cass still wasn't done with her rant from the earlier car ride.

"I had to close up early because of you felons," she said as she opened one of the pastry doors and pulled out a chocolate doughnut, "On beat poetry night!"

Then she saw Tadashi's slightly confused looking face Aunt Cass sighed then said in an even louder voice, "stress eating! Because of you,"she took another bite and made a sort of calming gesture with her hands, then she began to walk out of the room she looked at her cat and said through a mouthful of doughnut, "Come on Mochi!" she made the gesture again, "This is really good!"

The three of us looked at the door then began to walk up the stairs, into Hiro and Tadashi's room. Tadashi's room is a reflection of him neat and clean, I doubt even if I went in there with a magnifying glass I'd find any dust. Hiro's room on the other hand, kinda looks like mine at home. It's like a bomb went off in the center of his room and exploded outward. There's stuff everywhere, clothes on the floor, tools and soda cans covering every available surface.

"You better apologize to Aunt Cass before she eats everything in the cafe," said Tadashi as me and Hiro made a beeline to the computer.

"For sure," I said quickly hoping that we weren't about to be given another lecture,

"And I hope you learned your lesson boneheads," Tadashi continued,

Hiro sat on the chair and I sat on the back of the swivel chair, carefully balancing on the very top of the chair working very hard to balance so I wouldn't fall.

Hiro spun around on the chair so quickly and since I wasn't prepared for that I flew off and onto his very messy floor. And of all things Hiro doesn't notice at all.

"Absolutely," Hiro said with a serious look in his eyes, then he turned and asked, "Cresa what are you doing on the floor?"

"Gee," I said sarcastically pulling myself painfully to my feet, "I have no idea,"

Tadashi looked at both of and made a sort of sighing move with his shoulders, "You're going bot fighting again aren't you?"

"There's a fight across town," said Hiro as he got up from his chair, and I walked over to the top of the staircase, "And if we book we can still make it," I said. Hiro nodded and we both had almost reached the staircase when Tadashi grabbed the back of my overalls and Hiro's hoodie,

"When are you two going to do something with those big brains of yours?" Tadashi asked as he prodded mine and Hiro's foreheads. Hiro smirked just a little and pushed his hand away, "What? , go to college like you, so people can tell me stuff I already know?," I stayed silent, this was not a good time to talk, but I was glad he'd left me out of this ever going argument. Tadashi looked at him them at me, I held my hands up in a wait gesture, "leave me out of this, it's your problem, Hiro and I are completely fine with it."

Tadashi sighed then rubbed his eyes then thought out loud, "Oh, what would mom and dad say?"

I froze parents are a touchy subject on both sides of the fence, that's another way Hiro and I understand each other in ways other people can't. We've both lost our parents in one way or another, when Hiro's parents died he went to live with his Aunt. I on the other hand went to live with my slightly wild and eccentric cousin, Skyler.

Hiro shrugged and said, "I don't know they're dead remember, they died when I was three."

" _At least you don't remember what seeing what happened to them"_ , I screamed silently in my head,

Hiro turned and walked with me to the top of the stairs, "Hey," said Tadashi we turned, he threw our helmets at both of us, then sort of pushed Hiro's head, grabbed his helmet and sighed, "I'll take you both,"

"Really?" Hiro asked

Tadashi sighed again and said I can't stop either of you from going but I'm not gonna let you go on your own."

"Sweet," said Hiro as we walked down the stairs and out the door, all three of us got on Tadashi's bright red scooter and went away to the bot fight.

But unfortunately for me and Hiro Tadashi had other plans,

"What are we doing at your nerd school?" Hiro yelled while giving me the look that said I could of said your school too. "The bot fights that way," He said jabbing his finger behind him and narrowly missing me in the face. Instead he hit me in the cheek, "Watch it," I grumbled as I rubbed my cheek,

"Sorry," he said as Tadashi parked the scooter and set down his helmet, "I gotta grab something,"

Hiro lifted his shoulders in a shrugging sigh sort of way and got off the scooter and followed his brother. After waiting a little bit I shrugged and followed them. Once I enter through the glass doors I looked around for Tadashi and Hiro. Then I saw them at the end of the hallway on the elevator. Tadashi saw me and stopped the door so I could get on.

"Thanks for waiting," I said sarcastically and leaned against the wall of the elevator. Once we'd reached the bottom floor the elevator stopped and we climbed out and walked down the hallway as we listened to Hiro gripe about being here and Tadashi told him to relax, and that neither of us had seen his lab before. At the time I should of probably said that I had seen his lab multiple times but no, I just had to stay quiet.

"Great," said Hiro "I get to see your nerd lab," just as he and I had walked through the door someone shouted, "heads up!" and we jumped out of the way and just in time too, because a girl on a bicycle came screeching to a halt right in front of us. She took one of the wheels off looked at it for a second then threw it back onto the bike. Hiro cautiously walked over to it, I paused and said, "Hiro maybe that's not such a good...," I trailed off, because the bike is really cool. Hiro waved his had between where the gears should have been and between the wheel.

"Whoa," I whispered

Hiro just stared at the bike with what looked like absolute worship in his eyes and I rolled mine, "You might want to close your mouth before you catch flies," I said

He shook his head then closed his mouth, we might of continued staring at the bike for hours had not the same girl come up and look at us for a minute then yelled, "HEY!," in unison we both jumped high and Hiro yelped. "Who are you two?" she said with a razor sharp tongue, Hiro started to talk then began to stutter, "Um W-we're...,"

Tadashi came up out of nowhere and placed a hand on Hiro's arm, "Gogo, this is my brother Hiro and...,"

I frowned then shrugged, Tadashi still wasn't quite sure what to label me, half his sister, his brothers best friend, and everything in between.

"And his friend," Gogo did a double take, "Do you go here?" she questioned

"Yeah, but I don't really take it seriously" I replied.

"Huh," was all that she said, then Hiro took another brave stab at a conversation,

"I-I've never seen electro mag suspension on a bike before,"

"Zero resistance, faster bike," she then took a wheel off her bike and said, "But not fast enough," she threw the wheel into a bin filled with a bunch of other wheels, "Yet," she said and walked away.

" _Alright,"_ I thought, _"she must be the one with all the attitude,"_

we continued walking around the lab and saw a tall, dark skinned man with dreadlocks held back by a bandanna.

"Hey Wasabi," said Tadashi as he took a hand out of his pocket, "This is my brother Hiro and..., Cresa"

"Hello, Hiro, Cresa," prepare to be amazed he said as he showed us an ordinary apple then threw it in between two metal poles, the apple suddenly sheared itself into paper-thin pieces.

"Wow," I said as I picked up one of these pieces, just as Hiro said,

"Whoa, laser induced plasma?"

"Oh yeah," said Wasabi as he placed a tool back on the table, "With a little magnetic confinement for ultra precision,"

"Wow," I said as I walked over and picked up the magnifying glass and said, "how do you find anything in this mess?"

"Ahh," said Wasabi as he took the glass away from me, "I have a system," he set down the glass and made a calming gesture over the board on top of the tools, "There's a place for everything, everything in it's place,"

Then Gogo suddenly came over and grabbed something off the tools, "Need this!,"

She then left with Wasabi running after her yelling, "You can't do that, it's an anarchy society has rules!"

Then a tall, slim, blonde girl came over rolling a huge ball of tungsten carbide around the corner saying, well, yelling over her headphones, "excuse me, coming through,"

She then leaned over backwards and gasped, "Tadashi!"

Then she caught sight of me and Hiro, "Oh my gosh!, You must be Cresa and Hiro," then she got right up in Hiro's face "I've heard so much about you!,"

Then she gave him two cheek kisses while saying, "Perfect timing, perfect timing!," She then clicked a button and the ball was lifted up, she then went on about her chemicals and I zoned out for a minute. Until she was about to touch her finger to the pink, (PINK?) ball. And it exploded everywhere and I heard Hiro give a small "Oh," of surprise.

"I know right?!" she said as she pulled off her pink dust covered glasses, "Chemical metal embrittlement!,"

"Not bad, Honey Lemon," said Tadashi, " _gah where does he keep going?"_ I thought _,_ then I frowned and said in confusion, "Wait, Honey Lemon, Gogo,..."

"W-Wasabi?" said Hiro

"I spilled wasabi on my shirt one time people, one time!" said Wasabi as he walked out the door

Tadashi laughed and said, "Fred is the one who comes up with all the nicknames,"

I glanced around looking for the fifth member of their group when Hiro said what I was thinking, "Uh, who's Fred?"

"This guy, right here," said a guy in a rubber monster suit, "Ah!" Hiro yelled, I giggled

"No, do not be alarmed, this is just a suit this is not my real face and body," he reached out through the rubber monsters mouth and shook Hiro's hand,  
"The names Fred, school mascot by day, but by night," then he did some flippy things with the sign, then his face cover flipped up and he smiled, "I am also a school mascot,"

"So whats your major?" I asked curiously,

"No, no, no, I'm not a student here," Fred said as he walked over to a chair and say down in it, "but I am major, science enthusiast," He then leaned over and grabbed a comic book and held it up. "I've been trying to get Honey to develop a formula that can change me into a fire-breathing lizard at will," at this point he made an evil looking face. But then he set it down and said, " But she says that's 'not science'"

"It's really not," said Honey who had taken off her lab coat,

"Yeah and I guess the shrink ray I asked Wasabi for isn't 'science' either,"

"Nope," affirmed Wasabi,

"Well then what about invisible sandwiches?, Imagine eating a sandwich but everyone just thinks you're crazy," he said as he pretended to take a bit of a sandwich.

"Hiro, Cresa," we looked up and saw Tadashi waving at us from the door, getting up we quickly followed him out the door. And though I was pretty sure we were done with his friends, I knew we were probably headed to the one spot we hadn't been, Tadashi's lab.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! And by guys, I mean girls too, I mean, I just, okay..., I just wanted to say that you will get to meet Skyler in the next chapter and go a little deeper into Cresa's past.**

 **Ten-four**

 **-Asle**

Chapter 4

Cresa's Pov

I smiled as we walked out the door of the lab, I could still hear Fred going on about the inventions that he wanted. And I could hear all his friends exclamations of disbelief and confusion. We turned the corner and walked into Tadashi's lab. I looked around, surprised to see that something was actually messy, I smiled I was not going to pass up this opportunity, because it was sure knocking. And if you were curious, yes it was an explosion in there. It was kinda like home, in a strange sort of way, if you get what I mean. There was stuff everywhere and I mean everywhere, at least for today. Because if I knew Tadashi and duh I did, I mean people he's like my brother! He would have it clean and orderly before we left.

"So," I said all nonchalant, "Tadashi, does your lab usually look like," I gestured at the mess, "This...,"

Tadashi glanced around in surprise like he hadn't noticed the state of the lab until just now.

"Ah, well, hmm," he said rubbing his hand on his chin like he was thinking, "Not usually, no but..,"

"But what?" I said grinning fully prepared to tease this point of time to the limit,

"It must of looked like this all day?," said Hiro shooting me a look, a sneaky grin coming across his face, he loved to tease Tadashi too. It was so rare he forgot anything so we had to make the most of it.

"I must of," he paused interrupted by a beeping noise, _dang it!_ _Wait a second_ , I glanced at the lone buckle of my overalls the one that held up the strap that could still be hooked on, the silver star on it was flashing and beeping incessantly. Without glancing up at the two I said quickly, "It's mine sorry,"

"Wait, Cres have you had a cell phone this whole time, you've been holding out on me!" he said indignantly,

I rolled my eyes, "Hiro with someone as smart as you, you could build your own cell phone for way cheaper than it's worth, but no I have not been holding out on you and I don't have a cell phone,"

"Oh," He said clearly disappointed

"Anyway," I began "I do need to go see this so I'll just.."

"Can I help?" asked Hiro quickly shooting his brother a don't-you mess-this-up look.

"I think Tadashi has something way cooler to show you anyway," I said then turned and ran out to the door. Right when I reached it I turned around and said, "Don't worry it will only take a second," then I turned back around so they wouldn't hear the last part. "I hope,"

Hiro's Pov

I watched as my best friend ran out the door, something was off, Cresa's never on edge, like ever. But something must of really rattled her to have her running off. And it's not the running part, Cresa runs everywhere, and I really mean everywhere. But, oh well I'll just have to wait til she gets back to asked her about it.

"So, what have you been working on?" I asked Tadashi as he walked over to his toolbox,

"I'll show you," he said, then he lifted up some duct tape to his mouth and ripped a piece off,

I sighed, "Duct tape, hate to break it to you bro, already been invented,"

He slapped the tape on my arm then with one sharp motion ripped it off, I jumped back and grabbed my arm,

"Ahhaho, dude, OW!" I said in a loud voice, when another beeping sound started, _really how many times are we going to be interrupted?_ The beeping stopped as soon as it had started and from a red box in the corner a white balloon looking robot inflated. I stopped rubbing my arm as I looked at the bot in disbelief.

"This, is what I've been working on," said Tadashi

Cresa's Pov

I ran down the hall panting as I turned another corner, no one should be in my lab, first it's really dangerous if you don't know what you're doing and second it's got tons of inventions in there that I don't want touched. Almost completely out of breath now I skidded around the last corner to my lab...

It was quiet eerily so, I mean even though my lab's at the edge of the building I still would be hearing the hum of electricity throughout this part of the building. I looked around to see if there was anyone, nope, no one there. Taking a deep breath I opened the door to my lab...,

My jaw hit the floor, it was in shambles, there was ink from my pens splattered on the walls, delicate metal sheets of things I had crafted were now on the floor bent and twisted and ruined. There was shattered glass just about everywhere. I looked around to see if there was anything missing, but it didn't look like it until, _there!_ The room seemed to spin, I opened my mouth and said a single word, "Crud,"

" _How is this possible!"_ I screamed in my head, _"_ _If anyone has gotten a hold on any of my inventions. The world might as well just end now!"_

"No, no, no" I whispered, I had invented a teleportation device that could transport anything, anywhere, you know, except the Arctic, no one wants to go there. You would just step through a mirror and tada! You'd be there, but who had taken it and, and why. I mean it's revolutionary tech, but other things in here are way more valuable. I frowned, I didn't know who had taken my invention but they were gonna get it. I walked over and picked up my other invention that some how amazingly had not been stolen. I still hadn't named it but it was awesome. It allowed me to project multiple images of me in different places so I could literally be in two places or more at once. What? It's a cool invention no matter what you doubters out there say. And it was a lot more work than I thought it would be. I sighed and looked at the mess that had been once a lab, my lab and walked out the door and shut it going to go find Hiro and Tadashi.

Hiro's Pov

I watched as Baymax deflated into his red box. I bent over to pick up Megabot. Then I asked my older brother, "Hey, what kind of battery does it use?"

"Lithium ion," I nearly rolled my eye's, and he calls himself a college student!

"You know, super capacitors would charge way faster," I said trying not to sound like a know-it-all, I smiled a little thinking about Cresa. She calls me a know-it-all at least once a week, I try to get back at her, but my insults never sound as good. I may be good at lots of stuff but name calling is not one of them, I think.

Just then a tall man with salt-and-pepper hair opened the door and said to Tadashi, "Running the midnight oil, Mr. Hamada?"  
"Oh, hey professor," Tadashi gestured with his head towards the door and I walked over to leave as he started to clean up.

"I was just finishing up," continued Tadashi

"You must be Hiro," the professor said, "bot-fighter, right, when my daughter was younger that was all she wanted to do, may I?"

"Uh, sure," I shrugged and handed him the bot,

"Hmm, magnetic bearing servos," He said musing

"Pretty sick, huh" I said sauntering out of the room, if there's one thing I'm proud of it's my intelligence

"Want to see how I put them together?" I continued, when I was interrupted by Tadashi saying, "hey genius! He invented them,"

Oh, "You're Robert Callaghan, as in the Callaghan catmose blind man, Callaghan's laws of robotics?"

He smiled, "That's right," he then handed me back my bot, "Ever think about applying here, your age wouldn't be an issue,"

Of course I knew that I mean how else does Cresa go here? I gaped at him, as Tadashi came out and said, "I don't know, he's pretty serious about his career in bot fighting,"

"Kinda-kinda serious," I said quietly,

"I can see why, with your bot winning must come easy," said Professor Callaghan, as we walked down the hall,

"Yeah, I guess," I continued as we got into the elevator,

"Well if you like things easy, then my program isn't for you, we push the limits of robotics here, my students go on to shape the future, goodbye Hiro, good luck with the bot fights,"

He then let the elevator door close.

Cresa's Pov

"Is he gone?" I asked, as the two Hamada brothers came out and got ready to leave,

Tadashi looked confused, then said, "Oh the professor, he's gone,"

Phew!

Tadashi revved the engine of the scooter, "Do you want a ride?"

"What about the bot-fight?" I asked,

"I changed my mind," said Hiro rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly,

I scowled, then said, " **Well** , I guess I don't need a ride," and stalked off in the opposite direction towards home. But if I would of looked back I would of seen Hiro looking at the ground with guilt in his eye's and Tadashi looking a little confused. I sighed and looked at the ground, then started walking home,... alone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello lovely readers! I'm really sorry about not updating in so long. But I was with my Dad in Europe and I was having writers block for Skyler among other things. Also the new picture is how I imagine Cresa's 'Hero Suit' .Anyway, I know, I know, excuses excuses. I should stop talking now, here's the story.**

 **-Asle**

Chapter 5

Cresa's Pov

I grumbled as I walked around the corner of the street. No I wasn't running, there was no point. My friend, my best and only friend had ditched me. Well not all the way but, it really felt like it. I sighed and rubbed my arms. There really wasn't a reason to be mad at Hiro, but I felt like I should be anyway. I felt the hair on the back of my neck rise, it's the feeling you get like someone's watching you but when you turn around there's (surprise) no one there. But the feeling wouldn't leave, I quickened my pace, I needed to get home or Skyler would have my head. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw my house up on the corner. A word about Skyler before you meet her, Skyler May Caloway is my cousin from my dad's side of the family. She's got caramel colored hair that's usually in a thick braid down her back. She's got ice blue eyes and looks like she's about Tadashi's age. Skyler goes to culinary school and works part time at a animation studio. And the rest you'll just have to see.

I walked to the door and walked in, instantly I was bathed in a warm buttery light, then I heard a light melodic voice, "Cresa, is that you?"

The voice originated from our kitchen slash living room to see Skyler wearing a baggy shirt with the recycle sign on it and some shorts, she was sitting on the counter mixing a bowl of who knows what and watching a nature show. Oh right, Skyler is a save the earth fanatic, but she said that she wouldn't be an environmentalist because she has to take care of me.

"Hey," she said, jarring me from my thoughts, "How did it go?"

"Meh," I said shrugging "Could of gone better."

Yeah, Skyler knows about my bot fighting with Hiro, but she didn't for one reason or another tell Cass or Tadashi. I always smile when I ask if she and Tadashi where ever more than friends. It makes me want to cringe and laugh at the same time. But as far as I know they've just been friends, best friends at that.

"So, what are you making?" I said sliding on to the counter next to her, she looked at the bowl in surprise as though she had forgotten that it was there. "I think it was supposed to be cookie batter," she said slowly then stuck her finger in the batter and swiftly stuck it in her mouth.

"Yesh," she said through the mouthful of the dough, then went and got a pan and started to dollop it on in large chunks.

"So," I said momentarily distracted by the TV, then picked up the remote and turned it off. "Has Ryder asked you out yet?"

That got her attention, she jumped a little and blushed the slightest pink, then said in a composed voice, "No he hasn't and, why are you so interested in my love life?"

I shrugged and began to untie my shoes, letting them fall to the floor with a satisfying clunk sound, "I think I'll go to bed now," I said casually, Skyler immediately stopped putting the batter on the cookie sheet. She then glanced at the clock in surprise, it was almost twelve. Without waiting to see if she was going to say anything I walked to my room and closed the door. My room is an explosion and I keep it that way on purpose. Call me paranoid if you want but I feel that people shouldn't know how smart I am. If they came in my room they'd just see a messy kid. I sat on my bed creasing the bedspread even further, then laid down staring at the ceiling and in a few moments I nodded off.

For a while I slept with an untroubled sleep, then I started having bizarre dreams. I saw me with my family at our house at the far edge of San Fransokyo. We lived near a nuclear experiment plant. My mom always worried about it exploding so near the house. But me and Xavier didn't know or understand. My mom and dad, Legend and Cassie Caloway were the best parents ever.

My Mom was tall, she had waist length auburn hair and beautiful golden eyes. My Dad had what people would call 'the nerd look', he had horned rimed glasses, dark brown hair and green eyes. He could be a little intimidating, but he was the nicest person you would ever meet. They loved me and Xavier no matter how bad we were. But looking back I think that we were the worst children ever. My dad worked at the nuclear plant and was one of the top scientists there. Mom was an artist and I still have yet to see a painting that was better than hers. Call me biased if you want , but her work was amazing.

In my dream we were sitting at home, I was watching TV while I fingered my key necklace then took it off. Then walked upstairs to put it away. The necklace was a gift from my mother she had the twin. I looked out the window then walked down the stairs. Mom was painting the cloudy, darkening sky and Xavier was reading a book, the worn pages on it fluttering softly every time he turned the page. I was eight at the time and Xavier was eleven. When suddenly the door burst open, it was Dad. He ran over to my mom lab coat flying and began to whisper rapidly in her ear. Xavier put down his book and looked at Dad in confusion.

"Whats going on?" he asked quietly,

"Kids," said mom, "we need to go to the basement right now," her voice was shaky but she seemed to be trying to stay calm.

She had us run and we were almost to the basement, when I remembered, "my necklace!" I said and turned dodged my mothers arms and ignored her cry of stop. And ran back upstairs and skidded into my room but stopped when I saw the outside. The plant was smoking, red lights were flashing, and alarms were blaring. I winced as the loud noise blasted into my eardrums. Scientists were running outside of the building and through the purple-black smoke that stepped a tall shadow. His clothing seemed to be made of pure smoke and flames. I couldn't make out his face, but he seemed to be looking right at me.

"Cresa!" yelled my mom, I pulled myself away from the window and grabbed the key necklace. Then turned and raced down the stairs and made a beeline to the basement stairs. When for the second time that day the door burst open. It was my father again and he looked worse than he had earlier. His lab coat had what looked like blood on it and scorch marks. He caught sight of me, then yelled, "Get in the basement, NOW!" I ran over to the door and let him go through first. And I was about to follow him when a small explosion knocked me back by by my mom's art stuff. Gooey paint splattered my t-shirt and shorts. Completely hidden from the view of the door, I peeked and my blood ran cold. It was the shadow-man from the plant. I still couldn't make out his face. But he wasn't looking at me, he's was looking at my dad. They seemed to be arguing over something and my dad kept shaking his head no. Then I heard the basement door creak open and to my horror it was my mom and Xavier was behind her.

"Where is she?!" the man shadow boomed,

"She's in the basement," said my mom in a shaky voice, _wait did mom just lie, f-for_ me? Mom was against any kind of lying, man walked to the stairs and started to head down. Then with out warning the man was at the top of the stairs again, I still couldn't see his face, then some men in all black body-suits walked in complete with guns and helmets. There was also some sort of insignia on their suit, it looked like a candle with wings almost but not quite. My dad turned and ran down the stairs, with one of the men chasing after him. My mom whispered something to Xavier, he nodded and then she turned shielding him with her body.

The shadow-man turned and I felt his gaze reach me. He then nodded to one of the guards and they nodded and walked over to where I was hiding. He reached down and grabbed my arm, I screamed and tried to wiggled out of his grasp but nothing I did seemed to work. The man that held onto me seemed to be made of iron. He pulled me past my screaming mother and brother to the outside. Where a helicopter was waiting, I was still screaming. A man came out followed by the shadow-man, then two more came out one was holding my brother and the other said to the shadow-man thing, "Legend and Cassie Caloway are dead sir." He said it in a robotic tone, like there was no control over his strange almost sad voice.

"Good," said the tall shadowy man, "Take the girl, I don't much care what happens to the boy,"

"Xavier, no!" I screamed as I tried to fight them to get to my brother, "Cresa!", he yelled back and fought against his captors. And for a moment, the kids were winning we both reached out and grasped each others arms. Then a heart wrenching second later we were pulled apart again and then we were grasping just air, this time they were prepared for us to fight back. I watched in shock as Xavier was pulled back into the house and I was shoved into the helicopter. I heard screams, some gunshots, then silence.

Tears streamed down my face as I watched my house go up in smoke. We were almost at lift off, when I turned and looked at the man who had destroyed my home and family in a matter of minutes. I wanted to do something, make the helicopter crash or something. Then the next thing I know, I'm not in the helicopter, I'm sitting in the remains of the town that was by the plant, my town. My shirt and shorts were in tatters my shirt only hanging on by one shoulder. I saw different pieces of machinery, and pieced together that somehow the helicopter had exploded or landed or something. Then I saw something glimmering in the wreckage of my house and walked over to pull it out. It was my key necklace, the one that had caused all this trouble. I knelt down in the rubble that was once my home, with my loving family. The necklace twinkled innocently in the light. I blamed the necklace, this wonderful beautiful gift that my mother had given me was no longer a gift. It was a reminder and a curse of everything that I had lost that day. The reminder that I was now alone in the world, all alone. I felt as though I'd never find a family again. So then I sat down in the wreckage of my once happy home, and cried until I couldn't anymore.

 **Now you know what happened to Cresa's family, sorry that the chapter was so slow to start,**

 **Thanks for reading!,**

 **-** ** _Asle_**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Cresa's Pov

I gasped and sat straight upright, I was slick with sweat and breathing heavily. I stood up and walked out of my room and up to the roof. The city sparkled against the lightening sky. I sat down on the edge of the roof with my bare feet hanging over the edge. I needed to talk to someone, but not Skyler she would overreact and insist that I see a psychiatrist or something. Not Tadashi, he would just be confused for a minute,then suggest I talk to Aunt Cass. Then I straightened up and wondered why it had taken so long to think of the perfect person to talk to, Hiro. I stood up dusted myself off and walked to my room. And opened the window then grabbed the harness that was hanging outside the window. I moved as fast as possible so I wouldn't wake Skyler but I wouldn't have to think. I hooked the harness around me and climbed out the window and paused on the edge. This part was always the funnest and the scariest thing to do. If I hadn't put the harness on right then I would fall to my death. I took a deep breath and jumped and began to slide down the zip line that Hiro and I have between our houses. Don't worry it's not illegal, we have all the licensees, well Skyler and Aunt Cass do. But the only condition is to use it at night. My eye's burned whether it was from the night air blowing through them or the burn of unshed tears I didn't know. I relaxed a little as Hiro's house came into view. I began to pull on the brake, slowing to a stop, then touched my feet to the window sill on the outside and knocked. Tadashi pulled up the shades and looked a little surprised to see me, but opened the window and let me in. I pulled the harness off and sat on a chair. Then asked,

"Is Hiro around?"

"Yeah," he said, "I'll go get him,"

I sat there shuddering as the vividness of my dream came back to me. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder, I gasped and turned to smack them when I saw that I was staring into a pair of dreamy brown eyes. It was Hiro.

"Cres," he said worriedly, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I said pulling my hair out of my face,

He looked at me concernedly and said rather bluntly, "you don't look fine,"

"It was just some bad dreams, nothing else," I said shaking a little still.

"Was it **the** bad dream?" he asked gently

I squeezed my eye's shut trying to fight the tears and nodded, we both knew what dream we were talking about. The one were your parents die right in front of you. It's not things that you would forget really easily. That's one of the reasons why we get along so well. We understand each other in ways other people can't.

He place a hand under my chin, forcing me to look at him. I didn't want to look at him because right now I was like a glass sculpture teetering on the edge of a display, one more shift and I would break.

"It alright Cres," he said, "I'm here for you," as he pulled me into a hug. I tensed for a moment then relaxed, I wrapped my arms around him. We just sank to the floor and sat there for a moment and then I shattered, one tear followed another. And soon I was sobbing into his shoulder, all my hidden emotions broke free as I sobbed into Hiro's shoulder.

He just held me as I cried, having relived the worst night of my entire life.

Then he released me and looked into my eyes and said, "You alright?"

I gave him a watery smile then said, "Now I am, thanks,"

"I'm always here if you need me I'm here for you," he said gently,

I smiled for real this time and lightly punched him in the shoulder and said, "This goes for you too, I'm always here for you,"

Then we both just stared at each other for a moment, I blushed and I swear I saw a tint of pink on his cheeks.

(Line)

Later I saw his desk littered with crumpled papers, "What are you working on?"

"Oh," he said a bit embarrassed, "It's nothing, I-"

"Are you trying to get into college?" I asked delightedly,

"Yes," he said cringing as though I was going to yell,

"That's sick!" I pronounced excitedly,

"Wait" he said confused, "You're not upset?"

"No, this is great!" I said nearly shouting

"What are you entering in the showcase?" I then said happily

Hiro's shoulders slumped, "I have absolutely no idea,"

"Come on you've got to have something," I responded then grabbed his feet forcing him into a handstand. "W-what are you doing?" he asked indignantly,

"Just stop being so worried and look around," I said,

"What?" he said

"Just look around," I said

He sighed then began to look around, and wiggled out of my grasp and walked over to Megabot. "You have it?" I asked smiling,

He smiled right back, "Yes!" then ran and grabbed his sweatshirt and ran downstairs.

"Hey wait!" I called struggling to get around the mess on the floor. I then tripped and fell down the stairs hitting the floor with a thud. Tadashi stuck his head through the doorway. "You okay?"

"Oh yeah," I said getting up painfully and said, "I just love tripping down the stairs. Just, never mind," I ran around him to the garage where I saw Hiro, typing as fast as he could on the holographic computer. He then walked, well ran away from that console and ran to another.

"Hiro?"

No response,

"Well I'll just, go now,"

I face palmed and walked away, he really, really wanted to get into college. I walked back into the cafe and went to the phone. That was the last time I would see Hiro in a long time.

(Line)

At the Showcase

I looked around frantically for Tadashi's group of friends. Then I saw a familiar mop of messy black hair. I ran up behind them just in time to hear Tadashi say, "Wow. A lot of sweet tech tonight," as he looked around then said, "How you feeling?" to Hiro

"You're talking to an ex-bot fighter, it takes a lot more than this to rattle me,"

"Yep," said Gogo, "He's nervous,"

"Oh!" said Honey and at the same time Fred said, "You have nothing to fear little fellow,"

"He's so tense!" Honey said,

I chuckled a little, Hiro was not going to be happy about that.

"No I'm not," said Hiro indignantly,

"Relax Hiro, your tech is amazing. Tell him Gogo," said Honey happily,

The raven haired woman turned back and said in a flat emotionless voice, "Stop whining. Woman up,"

I tripped over my shoelace and fell, grumbling under my breath I knelt down and began to tie it.

"Excuse me? Young lady?," said a voice

I stood up, "Yes?" I was looking at a very, very tall man he had to be over six feet at least. He had a black fedora on and some glasses. He wore a light blue pinstriped suit.

"Sorry," I said, "What did you need?"

"I was wondering if you could direct me to the showcase stands," he said in a quiet voice

"Oh, it's right at the other end of the building," I said pointing

"Thank you," he said, in that same almost familiar voice.

"You're welcome..?" I said, turning from pointing and noticing that he was gone,

Then I saw Hiro giving his presentation, "Dang it!" I said,

There was no way I was going to get through this crowd until his presentation was done. So I waited and waited for hours. Okay it wasn't hours more like five minutes. When Hiro finished he got off the stage and the crowd began to disperse. The only problem was that I was going the exact opposite direction everyone else was headed. When I finally reached where they where, I saw Hiro and Tadashi talking to Professor Callaghan and Al-Alistar Krei. Krei finished talking and the professor talked to Hiro for a little longer then handed him a white envelope. Then he turned and left, I saw the seal of the school on the front.

"Hiro!" I nearly shouted, all their heads turned

"You got in!" I yelled

"I did," He said smiling

We walked out of the building and Aunt Cass said, "Alright geniuses lets go back to the cafe, dinner is on me!"

"Yes!" shouted Fred, "Nothing is better than free food," then as an after thought, "Unless it's moldy,"

"Hey, Aunt Cass," said Tadashi, "We'll catch up, okay,"

"Okay," she said, "Oh I'm so proud of you," she hugged Hiro, then Tadashi, "Proud of both of you,"

She then ran off in the after the group of geniuses.

"Cres," called Hiro, "You coming,"  
"Uh," I said then I spotted the same man from earlier, "No I'll catch up,"

"Okay," said Hiro sounding surprised,

I turned around and went back into the building. Still following this strange man, the giant room was empty of people. I then saw him going around the corner, I ran after him skidding to a stop just before the corner and peeked around it.

==== Time Skip ====

Second Person Aka the narrator aka Me!

Hiro and Tadashi looked up, alarms were blaring. They ran over the building, where smoke was pouring out of the slowly melting windows.

"Are you okay?" Tadashi asked one lady running up to her.

"Yeah I'm okay, but a girl and Professor Callaghan are still in there," she said pointing to the building then running away.

Hiro and Tadashi looked at each other and said in unison, "Cresa!" Without hesitating Tadashi ran up to the steps, then turned to his brother and said, "Stay,"

"Why, but.." his brother began

"In case she comes out," he said his tone leaving no room for argument, he then turned and ran in.

Tadashi looked around when he heard coughing, he kept following the sound until he saw something that horrified him. Cresa was pinned under the glass from one of the displays it looked like a bomb had gone off everything was lying away from the center where Cresa was and she wasn't moving. Moving as fast as he could he pulled her out from under the glass, wincing as he saw that she was cut and bleeding all over her body. He ran out holding Cresa close to his chest, she was breathing sporadically, and heavily. He burst outside and saw Hiro looking at him with relief. Tadashi set her down then turned to go back in.

"Tadashi, NO!" his brother said, looking at him with worry in his eyes

"Callaghan's alive in there, someone has to help," with that statement he tore out of Hiro's grasp and ran back into the building. Hiro ran over the his friend, her breathing had evened out a little. White and black ash frosted her face and lips making her cuts look a lot worse than then they hopefully were. Her cuts were really deep and bleeding far worse than before, the blood slowly beaded then fell. Looking up Hiro saw his brothers cap, he picked it up then made a move to go inside the building. Just as it exploded.

Cresa's Pov

A shock wave woke me, I looked around and saw with fuzzy vision a bright plume against the sky. I heard screams, terrified screams. Then I heard someone saying my name, "Cresa, Cresa," My green eye's found Hiro's, he looked a little relieved. Then my eye's started to close again, I was so tired and everything hurt. Why did everything hurt? "Cres! Cresa! You have to stay awake!" shouted Hiro tears streaking down his face. "Please," he said in a quieter voice. Oblivious to his cries my eyes fluttered closed and was lost in the darkness of unconsciousness again.

 **Thanks for reading and there is a reason for not telling you how the fire started, yet. *Cue evil laugh* And if you want to shout at me for how I ruined the story go ahead, complain, shout, or whatever else you do.**

 **Ten-four,**

 **-** ** _Asle_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Okay I wasn't sure if I wanted to do this but there is a song that goes really really well with this chapter. Fight Song- Rachel Platten. I'll tell you when to start it.**_

 _ **This chapter was so hard to write but I loved it.**_

 _ **Ten-Four**_

 _ **-Asle**_

Chapter 7

Cresa's Pov

I couldn't move.

It was hard to breathe.

My whole body ached.

I didn't know where I was.

I lay on something stiff, like it should be soft but it's not. My mind awake but my body refusing to move. _Move!_ Screams my mind to my body and eyes. But they won't, open.

Then finally they slowly, ever so slowly fluttered open. I looked around, I was in a white room, white walls, white bed, even the table.

My body hurt. _Why did it hurt so badly?_ Then I saw a familiar head of caramel colored hair. Skyler was sleeping with one hand on her face. Maybe she heard me move because the next second she looked up and smiled at me.

"Hey," she said gently touching my arm, making me look down at it. Compression bandages were placed haphazardly all up and down my arms.

"You feeling alright?" she asked

"What happened?" I croaked wincing at how my voice sounded, but just as I asked I remembered the fire, an explosion.

Skyler saw I remembered, pursed her light pink lips and said nothing.

I looked around the room and saw a window that looked out into a hallway.

I cleared my throat and when I spoke my voice sounded better, "Where are we?"

Skyler looked at me in concern, "You don't remember, do you?"

I shook my head, (And cue Fight Song)

Skyler sighed then began to speak, "You were in the showcase building when somehow the fire started, Tadashi went in and got you out. And then...," she trailed off and looked out the window, then wiped something off her face.

 _Skyler is crying?!_ Skyler never, never ever cries, at least in front of me. Something was wrong and I was pretty sure I didn't want to know what it was.

"What, happened?" I asked slowly and gently,

Skyler looked at me through red rimmed eyes and continued, "Then Tadashi ran back inside to help Professor Callaghan, then a few seconds after he ran in the building...,"

She stopped again, "The building what?" I prodded,

"Oh Cres, it exploded," I felt as though my stomach had sunk to my toes.

I swallowed hard, "What?"

"Then," she said, continuing quickly, seeming to finish the story as fast as possible, "Hiro was with you and I came as fast as I could to see you. I got there before the paramedics did and I thought, I thought you were... Then I noticed you were breathing really funny. A sort of gasp then you would wheeze, and for a few seconds you'd stop breathing all together. You were bleeding from the cuts all over your body and then the paramedics got there and loaded you up in the ambulance then they left, and,"

"And here we are," I said, then falling silent,

Skyler stood up and said, "I've got to go sign some things so you can get released. "Hmm," I said softly, not really hearing her. Tadashi was gone, forever. A single tear slipped down my cheek, I brushed it away angrily. I was not going to cry, I decided that the best way to deal with this was like when my parents and brothers died, stop all emotion. Then I remembered what had happened the last time I did that, I'd almost lost myself to darkness. Something I would not allow again. But I made one absolute decision I would not cry, at least not yet.

I just sat there in a dazed stupor. I didn't respond when Skyler came in and said I was free to leave. I didn't respond when they helped me into a wheelchair and wheeled me to Skyler's Eco-friendly car. I didn't respond when she tried to strike up a conversation with me.

I just walked into my room and sat on my bed, and just stared at the wall. Tadashi, gone. Staring at the wall. Not thinking about the explosion, not. Wait... My eyes widened, I strained to remember. Now I was starting to panic, I could remember looking around the corner then... Seeing the outside and Hiro's fuzzy looking face. Hiro! I stood up as fast as I could and ran downstairs, to see Skyler on the phone.

She looked up to see me, then went back to talking on the phone. I sat on the couch and stared at the wall until she finished. Then she said, "The funeral's at one this afternoon. I nodded then continued staring at the wall.

=== Not Much Later ====

Cresa's Pov

Skyler came in dressed in a vintage a-line dress. Black, what else would you wear to a funeral? I stood up and went to go change, I stared at my closet. I despised dresses, but just this once I would wear a dress, I put on my one of two dresses and put it on then stared at myself in the mirror. I still had all the compression band aids all over my arms and legs. There was also one or two one my face. I saw a pale washed out girl in a dress that didn't look like it fit her. Skyler said the dress was a v-line, knee length cocktail dress. Black.

I slowly braided my hair then walked down the stairs and got in the car. Skyler came out and we drove to the funeral service. I didn't say a single word, no matter how many times Skyler attempted to talk to me. It started to rain, the drizzling rain slid down the car like tears.

We arrived just in time for the funeral. The service was nice, I think. I haven't been to many funerals in my life. Hiro and Aunt Cass stood at the front. Hiro looked like he wanted to climb right in by the coffin. When the service was over, we all went to the Lucky Cat Cafe. I didn't want to be around anyone so I walked up to the stairs and sat down just out of view of everyone downstairs. I heard shuffling and turned to see Hiro stand up and walk into his room.

We left soon after that and when we got home I stayed in my room. I didn't change out of my dress, even though I didn't want to wear it. I fell asleep like that.

I haven't left my room since the funeral, except to use the bathroom. And for the first time since I'd come to live Skyler I cleaned my room. Just like Wasabi said, "A place for everything and everything in it's place," The only other time I left my room was when I heard someone besides Skyler downstairs. I went and peeked down through the railing and saw Aunt Cass talking to Skyler.

"I'm really worried about Hiro," she said sadly, "He won't eat and he just stares at the wall in his room,"

"Same with Cresa," said Skyler, "She actually cleaned her room for the first time ever, and all she does is stare at the wall, and..."

"What," prodded the older woman,

"She hasn't spoken since I told her," said Skyler, sniffing a little,

Maybe they were more than friends.

I stood up and walked back to my room and flopped back onto my bed and stared at my ceiling. The glittery stars and moons that hung there, twinkled.

I sighed then turned to look out the window, I was going to take down the zip line tomorrow. Not tonight though, I didn't want to.

I closed my eyes and felt the burn of tears, I fought them back with venom and then staring at the starlit ceiling I fell asleep.

Then next day I put it off as long as I could then when it was almost 8:00 I went to the window and opened it, grabbed the harness, hooked it on, then slid through the foggy city. All through the city until I reached the Hamada house. And slowly pulled on the brakes. I gingerly knocked on the window, and to my surprise Hiro opened the blinds and let me in.

Second surprise of the night, Baymax was active and was changing. I walked over and sat on a chair. Neither of us said anything to each other. There was no need. I zoned out for a minute, and when I came to again Hiro and Baymax weren't in the room. I looked up and ran down the stairs to the garage where Hiro was just opening it from the inside. He looked at me then said, "Do you want to come?"

I shrugged as if to say "Where,"

"To catch the guy who started the fire," he said venomously,

I nodded and followed them,

down the street, to find whoever had destroyed our lives.

 **Sorry that the chapter was so slow and sad. The next one will be faster. I promise.**

 _ **-Asle**_


	8. Chapter 8

**It turns out I'm not dead, Yay! Sorry it's been so slow updating, the summer is draining my brain and so are swim meets. I also will say that there is a reason for not having Cresa narrate at some points. OK enough babbling here is your chapter.**

 **-** ** _Asle_**

Chapter 8

Cresa's Pov

I nearly tripped over my shoelace following Hiro through the back alley's and empty streets. He really, really must want to catch him, and if I'm completely honest I do too. Baymax was lagging lagging behind me just a little, okay a lot. But the sight of him almost made me smile. The key word being almost, it's strange, staying away from people and not that I had much of a social life to begin with. But you can hide your emotions from people, it's not that hard you just stare at everything with a stone like face.

Hiro began to slow down at an abandoned warehouse and waited for Baymax to catch up. Hiro ordered him to kick down the door then yelled, "Get him, Baymax!"

But the warehouse was empty, Hiro sighed getting out from behind his bot. "We're to late."

Then I started to hear a clinking sound, "Uh, Hiro?"

"Yes? Wait...," Hiro looked up a shocked look on his face, "Did you, did you just... talk?"

I blushed, "Yes,"

"Hmm," he said then pulled out a petri dish with one of his micro-bots in it. It started to hit against the side of the dish and Hiro started to follow it. He and I were so intent on following it that we didn't see that we were about to walk off the edge of the dock until Baymax grabbed me by the back of my overalls and Hiro's hoodie.

"Always wait one hour after eating before swimming." he said in a matter-of-fact voice.

Hiro glanced at the bot again, it was trying to get out over the ocean. The bot hit the glass a few more times then it flew out a cross the ocean oblivious to mine and Hiro's hands trying to catch it. Hiro looked dejectedly at the water as I squinted across the water seeing something that was moving.

I nudged him and we both ran back to the steel containers Baymax following fight behind. We then both peeked out from behind it. A tall man in a red and white kabuki mask, with creepy yellow eyes. He wore a long black trench coat and was controlling Hiro's micro-bots. He lifted up a hand and more of the micro-bots washed up on the dock holding a piece of something that looked oddly familiar. It had a sparrow on it. Hiro and I turned back and then Baymax said, "Your heart rate has increased dramatically,"

At the same time Hiro was shushing him, "OK Baymax time to use those upgrades."

Just as a car pulled up temporarily blinding all of us, then the lights went off and Fred, Honey, Gogo, and Wasabi got out of the car.

"Hiro, Cresa?" said Honey sounding confused

"No no no no! Get out of here, go!"Hiro whisper yelled.

"Dude what are you doing?" asked Wasabi.

"Nothing," I said,

Just as Hiro said, "Out for a walk, helps my, pubescent mood swings,"

I slapped my hand over my eyes, and sighed.

"Is that Baymax?"asked Wasabi.

"Yeah," I said, just as Hiro goes, "You guys need to get out of here now!"

"Uh, why is he wearing carbon fiber underpants?" asked Gogo in her cynical tone.

"No reason," I said, "But could you guys go, we are fine." I slung an arm around Hiro's shoulder and we both smiled.

"No, don't push us away Hiro. We're here for you, that's why Baymax contacted us."

"Those who suffer a loss should spend time with friends, and loved ones." Baymax said in his robotic tone.

"Okay, but-" Hiro was cut off.

"Who would like to share their feelings first" the bot asked.

"Ooh, I'll go,"said Fred "My name is Fred and it has been four days since my last- Holy mother of Megazon!"

One of the steel containers was being lifted up by the micro-bots, which were being controlled by the man in the kabuki mask. He seemed to let us look at what was going to happen then threw it.

"Aahh, oh my gosh oh no!" screamed Wasabi closing his eyes, then he stopped screaming and looked up. Baymax had stopped the container with his arms. We looked up and ran, in different directions. Well, at least I did. Hiro stopped Baymax long enough to say "Get him," before he was shoved into the car by Gogo.

Hiro's Pov

"No, no no. What-what are you doing?" I asked Gogo as she shoved me into the car.

"I'm saving your life," she said angrily

"Wait, where's Cresa?" I said nervously, I can't lose my best friend too. Then we all heard a punching sound and Baymax came flying through the air and landed on the roof. Cresa came flying right after him a trail of smoke following behind her. And we heard another, lighter thunk on the roof.

Cresa's Pov

"Mm, Wasabi," whimpered Honey

"Ah, goodbye," said Wasabi as he backed out the the car, turned, and peeled away. The man in the kabuki mask following right behind.

"That mask, the black suit," said Fred, his voice sounding tinny from inside the car. "We're under attack from a super villain people! I mean how cool is that? I mean it's scary obviously, but how cool?

I would not recommend riding on top of a roof in a car chase. You feel like you could fall off at any second. We jerked to a stop, I crawled forward just in time to hear, Gogo say, "What are you doing?"

"The lights red!" Wasabi screamed

"There are no red lights in a car chase!" Gogo screamed

The car started away again, and I fell back onto Baymax. Then I heard a clicky sound, and heard Gogo say, "Did you just put your blinker on?"

"You have to signal your turn,it's the law!" said Wasabi indignantly

"That's, it" said Gogo angrily, then I heard a squeal and the car started to go way, way faster.

I flew back and just managed to stay on by grabbing Baymax's head. Then I saw the way we were about to go on was blocked. Suddenly the next thing I know we're flying through the air and onto a bridge.

I heard Hiro say from inside the car, "come on. Baymax and I can take this guyyy!"

Suddenly the door of the car came flying off and I saw Hiro falling out. He seemed to fall in slow motion. Then Baymax grabbed his arm, set him down in his seat and buckled him. Then said in an oddly calm voice, "Seat belts save lives, buckle up every time."

The chase continued then I heard Honey say, "did we lose him?"

Just then the bots swarmed over the car, with one small patch of the night left.

"We're not gonna make it," said Wasabi

"We're gonna make it," said Honey, ever the optimist.

"We're not gonna make it," repeated Wasabi

"We're gonna make it," said Honey, just as we burst out of the bots and into the San Fransokyo Bay.

Hiro's Pov

We hit the water with a crack, wait never mind that's the windshield. Water was starting to pour in through the hole that had once been a door. I struggled to unlock my seat belt. Then I heard a lit thunk and turned to see some of Baymax's armor fall to the sandy bottom of the bay. We all quickly got out of the car and held on to my- I mean Tadashi's bot and floated to the surface. We broke through, gasping holding on to the squishy vinyl. I looked around and counted. One, two, three, four, five, wait-

"G-guys," I said through chattering teeth, "W-wwhere's Cresa?"

Through the shivering everyone else looked around, she wasn't anywhere. Not in the water, not on the dock.

I climbed onto the dock and looked around, she wasn't there. I fell to my knees. "No,"

"W-we'll find her," said Honey

"Yeah," said Fred " as long as you know, she's not-"

"Fred," said Gogo warningly

"Never mind, come on guys I know a place we can hide out for a while,"

The others looked sympathetically at me and followed Fred, so did I.

(Line)

Later the next day

2nd person

A seagull screeched over the sound of the waves. The waves were crashing up along a rocky beach. The sounds awoke someone lying on the beach. Sand encrusted their clothing, face and body. But that wasn't the most curious thing. The curious thing were the burns that covered her arms, burns that were slowly disappearing. Her clothes were heavily charred and if you got close enough you could smell something that was almost like a camp fire but not quite. The girl groggily raised her head and looked around with her green eyes. Then as though that took all her strength, her head went back down on the rocks. She was all alone. On an island, and far from anyone she knew.


End file.
